A Grand Garden Mystery
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: While working in the community garden just before Alan and Anne's seventeenth birthday, Anne passes out, what happens next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Off To The Community Garden Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan, Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan is a copyright of Hanna Barbera.**

 **Author's note: This story is a birthday gift for Sara Jaye, happy birthday to a truly great friend!**

 **Off To The Community Garden Part 1**

 **One morning in April just a few short weeks before their birthday in the year 1981, 16-year-old Alan Chan and his twin sister, Anne ran into Tom's bedroom.**

 **"Hey, Tom, wake up!" Alan exclaimed.**

 **"Leave me alone, Alan, it's Saturday and spring break!" Tom groaned irritably.**

 **"Oh come on, Genius," Anne chided Tom. "it's time to get moving! Everyone else is already ready to go to the Sacramento Community Garden!"**

 **"You both had better leave me alone!" Tom groaned at Anne and Alan.**

 **"Your girlfriend, Layla's going to be there." Alan said to Tom.**

 **"Layla's going to be at the Sacramento Community Garden," Tom exclaimed, his eyes popping open. "okay, you've convince me! I'll go!"**


	2. Off To The Community Garden Part 2

**Off To The Community Garden Part 2**

 **After Tom got dressed for the day, he raced down the stairs to the dining room.**

 **Tom saw his stepmother, Rosa, his father, Charlie, and the rest of his siblings, Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Anne, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter sitting at the dining room table for breakfast.**

 **"I'm ready to go to the community garden." Tom said.**

 **"Sit down," Rosa told Tom firmly. "we're not going to the garden until we have all had a good healthy breakfast."**

 **Tom sat down at the table, "Okay, Rosa." he sighed.**

 **This morning, 18-year-old Suzie had cooked up a delicious leek porridge for breakfast.**

 **Flip picked up his spoon and took a taste, "Your leek porridge is better than Stanley's, Suzie." he said.**

 **"Thank you, Flip." Suzie said.**

 **"You're welcome, Suzie." Flip said.**

 **Stanley was very put out.**

 **"Hey," Stanley said to Flip. "I can make leek porridge too!"**

 **"No, Stanley," Henry said. "you can make wallpaper paste with leeks in it."**

 **"Henry's right, Stan," Tom teased. "you can't cook a meal to save your own life."**

 **"But I'm..." Stanley began.**

 **"In fact," Henry teased Stanley. "next time we re-do the wallpaper in the study, just make a batch and we'll save a trip to the store for paste."**

 **"That's quite enough of that, boys," Rosa scolded Tom and Henry. "Stanley is only a beginner cook, he is still learning!"**

 **"Sorry, Stanley." Tom and Henry apologized.**

 **"You two are forgiven." Stanley said to Tom and Henry.**

 **James placed his spoon into his empty bowl and checked the time on his watch.**

 **"Oh, crikey," James called out. "look at the time!"**

 **"What's wrong, James?" Rosa asked.**

 **"We will be late if we don't hurry!" James answered Rosa.**

 **"Now now, James," Rosa said. "calm down, the garden isn't going anywhere."**

 **"But parking is going to be insane." James protested.**


	3. Off To The Community Garden Part 3

**Off To The Community Garden Part 3**

 **"Parking?" Charlie asked James.**

 **"That's right, Mr. Chan," James answered. "everyone in the city will be at the community garden."**

 **"Oh nonsense, James," Rosa said. "only Charlie will be driving, the rest of us will be walking like those other people who visit the Sacramento Community Garden."**

 **"Why will you be driving, Pop?" Henry asked, the 21-year-old number one son was curious.**

 **"I am taking my car to the community garden," Charlie answered Henry. "only for emergencies."**

 **"Oh," Henry said. "so I see."**

 **Alan finished his leek porridge and everyone knew he finished because he was washing it down with some milk.**

 **"I've got your lunches ready to take," Elizabeth said. "and if you bring me back some fresh garden vegetables and herbs, I will make them into a wonderful soup to go with tonight's supper!"**

 **"Will do, Elizabeth!" James said with a salute of his right hand.**

 **While Charlie drove off to the community garden in his car, the rest of his family and James walked on ahead.**

 **When they finally arrived at the the community garden, the group met up with the Mitchell family.**

 **Lisa Mitchell, Layla's older sister was home from her college in Boston for a few weeks, she was also the one who organized the community garden, came up to the group.**

 **"Hello, everyone," Lisa greeted. "and Tom?"**

 **"What is it, Lisa?" Tom answered.**

 **"Layla has been asking about you." Lisa said to Tom.**

 **"Ooohhh!" Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter all gushed im unison.**

 **"Hey! That's enough!" Tom scolded 12-year-old Flip, 10-year-old Nancy, 8-year-old Mimi, and 7-year-old Scooter.**

 **"Sorry." the youngest four said in unison.**

 **After Alan and Anne, it was Tom who was to have his sweet sixteen on June 9th, Flip was to be turning 13-years-old on July 7th, Nancy was turning 11-years-old on August 8th, Mimi was turning 9-years-old on October 5th, Scooter was turning 8-years-old on December 2nd, and Stanley was turning 20-years-old on November 26th.**

 **Tom went on his way to see what Layla needed.**

 **"Tom," Layla asked. "could you remind all the adults that the coffee is ready?"**

 **"Sure thing," Tom said to Layla. "coffee's ready! Get it while it's hot!"**

 **"Groovy," Flip, Mimi, Nancy, and Scooter said. "I really could use something to drink right about now!"**


	4. Anne's Fainting Spell

**Anne's Fainting Spell**

 **The four youngest children raced off to get some coffee.**

 **"Hold it," Suzie scolded Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter playfully. "you kids are too young for coffee!"**

 **"Come on, Suzie," Flip protested. "I'm almost 13!"**

 **"I'll ask Henry if he has any ice cream for you to cool down with, it's a scorcher today!" Suzie said to her four youngest siblings.**

 **"Yay! Ice cream!" Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter all cheered.**

 **Henry came by with a watering can in his hand, "Sorry Kids, I didn't bring the Chan van with me, so no ice cream today." he said.**

 **"Oh no!" the younger kids groaned in unison.**

 **"Now I won't get my berry mint ice cream sandwiches made from your best strawberry and peppermint ice creams and soft oatmeal cookies," Mimi complained. "I'll die in this heat without them!"**

 **"And I'm bummed too because I can't get a rocky road cup!" Flip complained.**

 **"Don't worry, everyone," Henry said to his siblings. "I'll bring the Chan van next time around if this heat doesn't stop, it's April, it'll be May soon, it shouldn't get this hot until either late June to early July at the very least!"**

 **"And don't forget," Alan reminded. "Annie and I have a birthday coming up in three weeks."**

 **The next week, both Charlie and Henry drove to the community garden.**

 **Charlie and the rest of his family went to their gardening stations, except for Henry, he transformed the Chan van into the ice cream truck that Alan had created for him for his twentieth birthday, so if anyone wanted an ice cream cool down break, they would go to him.**

 **Anne was busy at her usual digging and planting area with trowel and seed packages in hand.**

 **James made some peanut butter fudge the Wednesday before they went back to the community garden, so he shared some of his homemade peanut butter fudge with Henry.**

 **Henry decided to let James be the first to try his new ice cream flavor, Nillabutter Fudge Chunk.**

 **"Wow, Henry Mate! This new ice cream sensation of yours is bonzer!" James exclaimed.**

 **Anne was busy digging holes that were big enough to hold one tiny seed each.**

 **Anne put her left hand on her forehead.**

 **"Henry... James... I... do... not... feel... well... at... all..." Anne said, she was feeling dizzy.**

 **"Anne!" Henry called out.**

 **Anne then fell to the ground.**

 **"Sheila! No!" James called out.**

 **James was about to take care of his girlfriend, when Tom and Alan suddenly stopped him.**


	5. A Caution Warning Issued

**A Caution Warning Issued**

 **"Wait a minute, James!" Alan called.**

 **"Let Alan and me handle this." Tom agreed.**

 **James stepped aside, "Okay." he said.**

 **Alan and Tom carefully carried Anne to the community garden's lounge area where they were spotted by Flip who was enjoying a rocky road ice cream cup.**

 **"What's the matter with Anne?" Flip asked Tom.**

 **"I believe our sister is afflicted with hyperthermia, Flip." Tom answered.**

 **"Heatstroke? But it's not even cold out." Flip observed.**

 **"Flip, you can get heatstroke even when it's not cold outside," Alan said. "Tom and I are taking Annie to the community garden's lounge area so she can cool down."**

 **A few minutes later, Anne oprened her eyes and looked around in a confused manner.**

 **"Stand back, everyone," Henry said. "give her some air."**

 **"What happened?" Anne asked.**

 **"The heat made you dizzy, Anne." Stanley answered.**

 **"Tom and Alan think it might have been heatstroke you had." Flip told Anne.**

 **"Heatstroke? Flip! Don't make me laugh!" Anne laughed disagreeably.**

 **"You fainted, Sheila," James said to Anne kindly but firmly. "Henry and I both saw you."**

 **Anne was doubtful, "Did I really... you know... faint?" she asked.**

 **Charlie looked at his second oldest daughter, his expression was serious.**

 **"You will have to drink some water, Anne," Charlie said sternly. "I am afraid that you might be sick with something like a stomach virus."**

 **Henry highly doubted his father's deduction.**

 **"I don't think so, Pop," Henry disagreed. "a stomach virus tends to make a person vomit."**

 **"And I feel fine now, Pop," Anne protested. "I don't need to drink any water."**

 **"It is for your own good, Anne." Charlie said firmly.**

 **"Listen to your father, Anne," Rosa chided. "your health comes first and foremost."**

 **"Okay, Pop, I'll have a glass of water." Anne sighed, knowing she had been defeated.**


	6. An Investigation Begins Part 1

**An Investigation Begins Part 1**

 **Anne got her plastic cup of water.**

 **Suzie and Stanley came up to Anne.**

 **"And while you're hydrating, Anne," Suzie said. "the rest of us will investigate the area where you've been doing your gardening."**

 **"Do you promise, Suzie?" Anne asked.**

 **"I promise, Anne." Suzie replied.**

 **Stanley had a joke to tell Anne, hoping the joke would relieve his jock sister's boredom.**

 **"Hey, Anne," Stanley asked. "what is black and white, black and white, and black and white?"**

 **"A penguin rolling down a snowy hill," Anne answered. "I've heard that stale joke** _ **way**_ **too many times, Stanley."**

 **"I'm sure your brother was only trying to cheer you up, Anne, weren't you, Stanley?" Charlie asked.**

 **"Yes, Pop," Stanley said. "that was all I was doing."**

 **After Charlie and the others left Anne with her water, the rest of the Chan clan began to investigate Anne's usual digging and planting station.**

 **"What should we be looking for, Henry?" Suzie asked.**

 **"Anything at all, Suzie," Henry said. "anything that might give us a helpful lead."**

 **"I hope we find something soon," Alan told Henry. "my poor shoulders are tense! It's been a while since I've stretched!"**

 **"Join Anne in the shady lounge area, Alan," Tom said. "some relaxation for your shoulders might do you some good."**

 **Alan reached for the sky and his shoulders cracked, the tense feeling was gone.**

 **"Thank you, Tom," Alan said. "I need to grab a drink too anyway."**

 **Alan went to join Anne in the garden's shady lounge area for a drink break.**

 **While Anne and Alan were resting and hydrating, the others heard Layla's voice.**

 **"Everybody! Come quick!" Layla called.**


	7. An Investigation Begins Part 2

**An Investigation Begins Part 2**

 **Alan and Anne finished their water and ran to Layla's location with everyone else following.**

 **"What's wrong, Layla?" Anne and Alan asked in unison.**

 **"Look!" Layla exclaimed, pointing to a rabbit hutch nearby.**

 **"What's wrong, Sis? Oh no! Rosie and Posie! My poor baby rabbits," Lisa exclaimed. "I got them from the pet shop and I haven't even had them for one full month! And now, they're dead!"**

 **"Were they boy rabbits or were they girl rabbits?" Scooter asked Lisa.**

 **"What does that have to do with anything, Scooter?" Mimi asked.**

 **"Just answer my question, Lisa," Scooter pressed on. "were they boy rabbits or were they girl rabbits?"**

 **"Rosie and Posie were both female rabbits," Lisa answered Scooter. "why do you ask?"**

 **"Well, if you got a girl rabbit and a boy rabbit... then they would've had babies," Scooter reasoned with Lisa. "and you still would've had a pet."**

 **"Oh," Lisa said. "I see now."**

 **That evening just before supper, Anne was helping Marie with the laundry.**

 **It was now raining outside, so Anne was glad that she helped Hannah and Marie bring the wash in from the clotheslines when it was sunny out that afternoon just before she had her garden salad for lunch after returning home from the community garden.**

 **"Ouch," Marie heard Anne call out in pain. "oh!"**

 **Marie could see Anne with her right hand on her forehead and her left hand on her stomach.**

 **"Miss Anne," Marie asked. "what's wrong?"**

 **"I have a** _ **really bad**_ **headache, Marie," Anne replied. "and on top of the really bad headache, I also have a** _ **really bad**_ **stomach ache!"**

 **"Did you eat recently," Marie asked Anne. "it could have just been something you ate today."**

 **Alan came to the bathroom door where Marie and Anne were hard at work putting clean towels away.**

 **"Marie, please tell Pop and Rosa that I'm going to the library." Alan said.**

 **"Okay, Master Alan." Marie said.**

 **Alan left while Anne thought about Marie's question.**

 **"I made a nutritious salad and had it as my lunch." Anne answered Marie.**


	8. An Investigation Begins Part 3

**An Investigation Begins Part 3**

 **"I'll go take you to your room," Marie said to Anne gently. "and then, I'll bring you some green tea, the green tea should help soothe your aching stomach while you rest off that headache."**

 **Marie led Anne to her bedroom.**

 **"Thanks, Marie, by the way, where is Alan?" Anne asked, getting under her light blue cotton bedsheets.**

 **"Master Alan went to the public library, he should be back in plenty of time for dinner." Marie answered Anne.**

 **For supper that night, the Chan family minus Anne and Alan decided to eat in the downstairs restaurant of the Chan estate.**

 **James was working that evening, he still wasn't on full time since he still had school at Winston Prep Academy, since he was turning 18-years-old on September 14th, he was graduating from high school and moving up to community college.**

 **Suzie was also going to Winston Prep Community College that fall after she too graduated Winston Prep High School.**

 **"Well, everyone," James asked. "what will you be starting off with?"**

 **"We'll start off with the sampler platter." Charlie told James.**

 **A few minutes after they got their main courses, James came back to the table.**

 **"What is it, James?" Tom asked.**

 **"Layla's on the phone for you, Mate," James answered Tom in a hurry. "you'd better take that call."**

 **"You are correct, James," Tom agreed. "I had better take this call."**


	9. Night Randezvous! Information Found

**Night Randezvous! Information Found**

 **Tom picked the receiver, "Hello?" he asked on his end of the line.**

 **"Tom, it's Layla," Layla said on her end of the line. "I am calling from the payphone near the community garden."**

 **"What's going on, Layla?" Tom asked on his end.**

 **"I think I have found what's been making Anne and a bunch of other people, including Linda Goldstein, mother of Alexa and Trudy sick as well as what killed Rosie and Posie... the connection is right here in our own garden." Layla answered Tom.**

 **"I'll be there in ten minutes," Tom told Layla. "and since Alan is at the library, we should tell him what we've learned."**

 **"Sounds like a doable plan to me, Tom." Layla said.**

 **Tom hung up the telephone.**

 **"So, Tom," Flip asked. "what did that dame of yours have to say?"**

 **"She wants to see me at the garden," Tom answered Flip. "I'm going to meet her directly after supper."**

 **At the library, Alan couldn't find anything on what made Anne faint, until he got a call on his Chan com.**

 **"Alan here," Alan said in a whisper. "what is it, Tom?"**

 **"We found what made Anne sick as well as what killed the rabbits!" Tom exclaimed in his older brother's ear.**

 **"Shh! Tom," Alan hissed. "I would like to remind you that I'm in the library!"**

 **"Sorry, Alan." Tom said.**

 **"What did you want to tell me?" Alan asked Tom.**

 **"Layla and I found barrels of tetrachloroethylene buried in the community garden," Tom reported to Alan. "that's what caused Anne to get so sick that she fainted."**

 **"You found barrels of** _ **what**_ **, Tom?" Alan asked.**

 **"Just call it perc, Alan." Tom said.**

 **"Thank you, I'll find a book about the poison, then, I'll meet you back home." Alan said to Tom.**

 **"Sounds good, Alan." Tom said.**

 **After a few minutes of looking, Alan finally found a book on chemicals with a section all about tetrachloroethylene poison.**


	10. Alan's Research Pays Off

**Alan's Research Pays Off**

 **"Ah! Here it is," Alan exclaimed in a whisper. "tetrachloroethylene, also known as perc, is a chemical used in dry cleaning and cleaning metal and machinery... if it gets into the groundwater, it can kill plants and fish... and pollute drinking water... oh my gosh! Kill? Symptoms of poisoning by perc are dizziness, fainting spells, or an irregular heartbeat... leading to sudden death."**

 **Alan wrote down the information he learned down on a sheet of paper, then he put the library book back on its shelf, and headed for home.**

 **When he finally got into the front door, Alan was met by a very displeased Rosa.**

 **"You missed supper, Alan Joseph Chan," Rosa scolded. "the restaurant is now closed!"**

 **"I'm sorry about that, Rosa," Alan said. "I'll just make some instant ramen and hit the hay."**

 **"Okay," Rosa said. "just remember, Alan, you do have school in the morning."**

 **"Yes, Ma'am." Alan sighed.**

 **After he had his instant ramen, Alan went up to his bedroom to hit the hay.**

 **At Winston Prep the next day, it was on the elementary school floor of the building as Nancy, who was now in the fifth grade walked into her classroom to see that half the students in the class were absent.**

 **"I'm glad you could make it, Miss Chan." Miss Eddison said to Nancy.**

 **"What do you need, Miss Eddison?" Nancy asked her teacher.**

 **"Will you please take Angela Subaru, the Potter twins, Patricia and Harvey, Melissa Wilkins, Marcie Wilder, Lily Smith, Johnny Thomson, Alfred Simmons, Steven Doolittle, and Samuel Kamui their homework after school lets out?"**

 **"Of course, Miss Eddison." Nancy answered.**

 **"Excellent," Miss Eddison said. "now, take your seat, it's time for class to begin."**

 **Since it rained the night before, the Winston Prep picnic area and playground were wet.**

 **So nobody was allowed to either go outside to eat their lunches or to play.**

 **On her way to sit with her brothers and sisters, minus Anne, since she chose to not go to school because she didn't want her father worrying about her, Nancy saw a sixth grade boy trying to take a bite of his chicken bacon club sandwich that he packed for lunch.**

 **"Wait! Take the lettuce and tomato off the sandwich, it isn't safe to eat!" Nancy warned the boy.**

 **The boy set his club sandwich on his sanswich bag, took the iceberg lettuce and tomatoe off of it, put the bread back on top of the chicken and the bacon, and put the lettuce and the tomato in his empty sandwich bag.**

 **"What was that for, Sweetheart?" the boy asked Nancy.**

 **"Hmmm," Nancy said. "did your parents get those vegetables from the community garden?"**

 **"Yes they did." the boy answered Nancy.**

 **"I'm glad I stopped you from getting sick," Nancy said to the boy. "by the way, my name is Nancy Chan, what is yours?"**

 **"I'm Dean Johnson, and thank you for saving my life, Angel." Dean said to Nancy with a nod and a wink.**

 **As she went to throw the contents of the sandwitch bag into the compost bin, a smile spread across Nancy's face, "Dean Johnson." she sighed.**

 **Henry spotted the whole tender and heroic scene from the table where he sat with the rest of his siblings.**


	11. Tom And Layla Investigate Part 1

**Tom And Layla Investigate Part 1**

 **"Aww, my little sister is growing up." Henry said proudly.**

 **"Henry," Suzie said. "I'm done growing!"**

 **"Not you, Suzie," Henry clarified. "** _ **Nancy**_ **."**

 **"Oh." Suzie said.**

 **A 13-year-old girl named Wen Li came up to Tom.**

 **"You're Tom Chan, am I right?" Wen asked.**

 **"That's me," Tom replied to Wen. "what is it?"**

 **"A girl named Layla Mitchell is asking for you," Wen replied back to Tom. "and she is requesting that you bring your youngest brother, Scooter with you, you can find her volunteering in the nurse's office."**

 **"Thank you, Wen," Tom said. "come on, Scooter."**

 **"Right, Tom." Scooter said.**

 **"But, Tom, Scooter, what about your lunches?" Henry asked.**

 **"We will eat them later, Henry." Scooter replied.**

 **"That's correct, Henry," Tom replied. "we are needed with Layla, she is helping Mrs. Neilson in the nurse's office."**

 **Over in the nurse's office, Layla was helping Mrs. Ofelia Neilson, the school nurse take care of a 9-year-old girl from Scooter's class.**

 **"Reporting for duity, Layla." Tom said.**

 **"Thanks, Tom," Layla said. "a classmate of Scooter's fainted while eating her tuna salad sandwich! The celery in the tuna salad came from the garden!"**

 **"Who is the victim? Oh no! Jessica C!" Scooter called out.**

 **There were two girls named Jessica in Scooter's second grade class, Jessica Castilla had tanned skin, dark brown hair, and light brown eyes, while Jessica Escamilla had auburn hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes.**


	12. Tom And Layla Investigate Part 2

**Tom And Layla Investigate Part 2**

 **Jessica C. opened her eyes, "Scooter, what happened?" she asked.**

 **"You fainted, Jessie." Scooter answered gently.**

 **"The sandwich you were eating had perc in it," Mrs. Neilson said to Jessie. "so, I've called your mother and notified her that until the barrels get removed from the garden, she will need to buy her produce from the grocery store."**

 **"Okay." Jessie said.**

 **"Tom," Layla asked. "do you think I could have a moment of your time alone?"**

 **"One second, Layla," Tom said. "pardon me, Scooter, but if you would join our siblings, I need a moment alone with Layla."**

 **"Oh man." Scooter said, heading back to the cafeteria.**

 **Tom turned to Layla, "What is it that you wish to discuss with me?" he asked.**

 **"We must find out who dumped that slop in our garden," Layla said to Tom. "it isn't just kids who are getting sick... my grandmother got sick just yesterday when planting her roses!"**

 **"Agreed, Layla," Tom said. "in fact, I have a plan on what we can do."**

 **Later on that day just before supper time, Anne was taking a brisk run for a little bit of excerise and fresh air after a good game of Clue with her father as well as Henry, Stanley, Suzie, and Nancy.**

 **When she ran up to the garden, Anne saw some senior citizens picking vegetables.**

 **"Hey, don't pick those," Anne warned. "they'll make you really sick!"**


	13. Tom And Layla Investigate Part 3

**Tom And Layla Investigate Part 3**

 **"Don't bother us right now, you young whippersnapper!" an elderly man scolded Anne sharply.**

 **"That's right," an elderly woman added. "we're hungry!"**

 **"Well, come with me," Anne said to the elderly twosome. "there's a grocery store I know of over by a retirement home."**

 **"Thank you, by the way, is the grocery store within walking distance from the retirement home?" the man asked Anne.**

 **"It is." Anne answered the pair.**

 **"Then, we already know the one you're talking about," the man said to Anne. "it's near our retirement home, so we don't need your help to find it, we know the way, thanks anyway."**

 **The elderly pair left the garden as Anne headed off to the corner store for her favorite brand of juice, Quencher Blast.**

 **Meanwhile back at the ranch, Tom and Layla went to the Paris Clothing Cleaners to ask Dwayne Jansen some questions about who hauled away the the company's used tetrachloroethylene.**

 **"Do you know who hauls away the perc that you don't use?" Layla asked Dwayne seriously.**

 **"No, Layla, I really don't know," Dwayne answered. "besides, I have my own problems to deal with right now."**

 **"What kind of problems," Tom asked Dwayne. "maybe my father can be of some assistance."**

 **"Well, my boss's office got trashed last night." Dwayne answered Tom and Layla.**

 **"Your employer's office got trashed last night?" Layla and Tom gasped in unison.**

 **"That's right." Dwayne answered Layla and Tom.**

 **"Layla, let's go home." Tom said.**

 **"Right, Tom," Layla said. "but why?"**

 **"It is supper time, we don't want to be late," Tom told Layla. "besides, I have something to tell my pop."**

 **"Quite right!" Layla exclaimed in agreement with Tom.**

 **By the time he got himself home, Tom found Anne upon the front porch step, knee deep in a scary story.**

 **"Gotcha!" Tom exclaimed.**

 **Anne felt like she had jumped out of her sneakers a mile high.**

 **"Tom!" Anne shouted.**

 **"Sorry, Anne," Tom said. "I couldn't help it."**

 **"You had better** _ **learn**_ **to help it, Tom!" Anne scolded.**

 **Charlie came outside to the front porch.**

 **"Anne, Tom," Charlie said firmly. "it is time for supper."**

 **"What perfect timing, Pop," Tom said. "I have something that I wish to discuss with you."**


	14. A Break In Learned About

**A Break In Learned About**

 **At supper that night in the dining room, Anne saw Alan stretching out his right leg hoping to crack his sore knee.**

 **"Are you okay?" Anne asked Alan.**

 **"Annie, I'm just a little kinked! No need to fuss, really." Alan said kindly.**

 **Alan's right knee popped, he was now kink free.**

 **"All better now, Alan?" Suzie asked.**

 **"I'm all better now, thanks, Suzie." Alan answered.**

 **"Oh before I forget, Pop," Tom reminded. "Dwayne's employer's office got robbed... so you really should head to..."**

 **"Yes, I should be heading over to the Paris Clothing Cleaners, I'll see you all later." Charlie said.**

 **A few minutes after supper was finished, Alan went into Stanley's bedroom to find Stanley unmoving at his desk reading The Sound and the Fury by William Faulkner.**

 **"Oh no! Suzie! Tom," Alan called out. "Come quick!"**

 **Suzie and Tom raced into Stanley's bedroom.**

 **"What's wrong, Alan?" Suzie asked, concerned.**

 **"I think Stanley is sick," Alan said. "see? He isn't moving and his eyes are closed tightly!"**

 **Suddenly, a sound made Alan jump a mile high.**

 **"Take it easy, Alan," Suzie reassured. "Stanley is only sleeping."**

 **"H-h-h-how can you tell, Suzie?" Alan asked, he continued to catch his breath.**

 **The sound made Alan jump a mile high again.**

 **"Calm down, Alan," Tom advised. "that noise was just Stanley sawing logs."**

 **"Sawing logs my foot, Tom," Suzie said. "because we're closer, Stanley's snoring sounds more like a lion roaring!"**

 **"Let's get outta here," Alan said, feeling shaken up inside. "I feel like I'm in a lion's den!"**

 **"Me too," Suzie agreed. "let's go!"**

 **Alan, Tom, and Suzie left Stanley to sleep in peace.**


	15. Lavender's Blue And Billy Boy

**Lavender's Blue And Billy Boy**

 **Alan, Suzie, and Tom raced down the stairs to find the other Chans with Henry in the living room.**

 **Henry had his father's old accustic guitar in his hands and he was ready to play a tune and sing a song.**

 **"What's going on, Flip?" Tom asked.**

 **"Henry's going to entertain us with a song." Flip answered Tom.**

 **"What song is he going to sing?" Alan asked.**

 **"He is going to sing Lavender's Blue for us." Anne answered.**

 **"Groovy," Tom asked. "may we listen too?"**

 **Henry play the old guitar and began to sing.**

 **Henry:** _ **Lavender blue**_ **,** _ **dilly**_ **,** _ **dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Lavender green**_ **;**

 _ **If I were king**_ **,** _ **dilly**_ **,** _ **dilly**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **d need a queen**_ **;**

 _ **Who told you so**_ **,** _ **dilly**_ **,** _ **dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Who told you so**_ **;**

 _ **I told myself**_ **,** _ **dilly**_ **,** _ **dilly**_ **;**

 _ **I told me so**_ **;**

 _ **If your dilly**_ **,** _ **dilly heart**_ **;**

 _ **Feels a dilly**_ **,** _ **dilly way**_ **;**

 _ **And if you**_ **'** _ **ll answer**_ **'** _ **yes**_ **';**

 _ **In a pretty little church**_ **;**

 _ **On a dilly**_ **,** _ **dilly day**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **ll be wed in the dilly**_ **,** _ **dilly dress of**_ **;**

 _ **Lavender blue**_ **,** _ **dilly**_ **,** _ **dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Lavender green**_ **;**

 _ **Then I**_ **'** _ **ll be king**_ **,** _ **dilly**_ **,** _ **dilly**_ **;**

 _ **And you**_ **'** _ **ll be my queen**_ **.**

 **"That was wonderful, Henry!" Nancy exclaimed.**

 **"Thanks, Nancy," Henry said. "now, any requests?"**

 **"How about Billy Boy?" Anne requested.**

 **"That's right, Henry," Tom said. "Anne and I will sing it while you play it."**

 **"Billy Boy," Scooter said. "I can't say I've ever heard it."**

 **"Well then, you're in luck, Scooter," Suzie said. "I taught Anne and Tom that song when Anne was 6-years-old and Tom was 5-years-old, play it, Henry."**

 **Henry began to play as Anne and Tom began to sing.**

 **Anne:** _ **Oh**_ **,** _ **where have you been**_ **,** _ **Billy boy**_ **,** _ **Billy boy**_ **;**

 _ **Oh**_ **,** _ **where have you been**_ **,** _ **charmin**_ **'** _ **Billy**_ **;**

 **Tom:** _ **I have been to seek a wife**_ **;**

 _ **She**_ **'** _ **s the joy of my life**_ **;**

 _ **She**_ **'** _ **s a young thing**_ **;**

 _ **And cannot leave her mother**_ **;**

 **Anne:** _ **Is she often seen in church**_ **,** _ **Billy boy**_ **,** _ **Billy boy**_ **;**

 _ **Is she often seen in church**_ **,** _ **charmin**_ **'** _ **Billy**_ **;**

 **Tom:** _ **Yes**_ **,** _ **she**_ **'** _ **s often seen in church**_ **;**

 _ **With a bonnet white as birch**_ **;**

 _ **She**_ **'** _ **s a young thing**_ **;**

 _ **And cannot leave her mother**_ **;**

 **Anne:** _ **Can she bake a cherry pie**_ **,** _ **Billy boy**_ **,** _ **Billy boy**_ **;**

 _ **Can she bake a cherry pie**_ **,** _ **charmin**_ **'** _ **Billy**_ **;**

 **Tom:** _ **She can bake a cherry pie**_ **;**

 _ **Quick as a cat can wink its eye**_ **;**

 _ **She**_ **'** _ **s a young thing**_ **;**

 _ **And cannot leave her mother**_ **;**

 **Anne:** _ **How old is she**_ **,** _ **Billy boy**_ **,** _ **Billy boy**_ **;**

 _ **How old is she**_ **,** _ **charmin**_ **'** _ **Billy**_ **;**

 **Tom:** _ **Three times six**_ **,** _ **four times seven**_ **;**

 _ **Twenty**_ **-** _ **eight and eleven**_ **;**

 _ **Oh**_ **,** _ **she's a young thing**_ **;**

 _ **And cannot leave her mother**_ **;**

 **Charlie and Rosa entered the house just as Anne and Tom finished up their song.**

 **Anne and Tom:** _ **She**_ **'** _ **s a young thing**_ **;**

 _ **And cannot leave her mother**_ **.**


	16. Wanting Some News Part 1

**Wanting Some News Part 1**

 **"What's been going on here?" Charlie asked Henry.**

 **"Just entertaining the children, Pop." Henry answered.**

 **"Well, that's enough entertainment for tonight," Charlie said sternly. "Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter, it is bedtime for you."**

 **"Aw gee wiz, Pop," Flip complained. "do we have to?"**

 **"Mind your father, Flip," Rosa said firmly. "after all, you do have school in the morning."**

 **"Yes, Pop, Yes, Rosa," Flip sighed. "let's move it, troop."**

 **On their way up the the stairs, Mimi and Scooter had a question for Anne.**

 **"Anne?" Mimi and Scooter begged in unison.**

 **"Yes," Anne answered Mimi and Scooter. "what is it?"**

 **"May we please hear a scary story from one of your books?" Mimi asked Anne.**

 **"Sorry, Mimi, sorry, Scooter, but the answer is no." Anne said firmly.**

 **"Aw, man!" Scooter whined.**

 **"I hate being one of the youngest in the family!" Mimi said.**

 **Mimi and Scooter slowly followed Nancy and Flip up the stairs.**

 **Back in the living room, Henry, Suzie, Alan, Anne, and Tom all wanted to know what happened on their father's end of the case.**


	17. Wanting Some News Part 2

**Wanting Some News Part 2**

 **"So, Pop," Henry asked. "did you find out who trashed Dwayne's boss's office?"**

 **"Sadly no, Henry," Charlie answered. "I haven't found anything yet."**

 **"Well, I guess I had better be turning in." Henry said with a stretch and a yawn.**

 **"Somebody already beat you to it, Henry," Suzie pointed out. "poor Tom fell asleep with an encyclopedia in his hands again."**

 **Anne stood up, took the encyclopedia from Tom's hands, and tried to place Tom upon her back.**

 **"Tom and I might be the same size, he may be thin for his age and I might be an athlete," Anne said. "but I don't think I can carry him on my own! Little help?"**

 **Suzie took Tom from Anne, "I will take him to his bedroom." she said.**

 **"Thank you, Suzie." Anne said.**

 **Henry saw Alan rubbing his eyes, "Tired, huh? Maybe it's about time you turned in, too, you've been working hard." he said.**

 **"I'm not that tired, Henry, my eyes just itch," Alan said. "they're also watery, and I feel sneezy."**

 **"It sounds like you might have allergies, Alan, especially with all this pollen in the air." Henry said.**

 **"That, and it is springtime." Anne reasoned.**

 **Suzie came back downstairs to still find her father, sister, and brothers all still awake.**

 **The clock chimed twelve times as Suzie heard Alan yawning.**

 **"Oh my gosh! Look how late it's gotten," Suzie exclaimed. "we should all be going to bed! Especially you, Mr. Go-with-the-flow."**

 **"But Suzie," Alan complained. "Stanley's snoring comes through my walls** _ **every night**_ **! I wish he didn't sleep in the bedroom to my left!"**

 **"That is only your sleep deprivation talking, Alan." Suzie said.**

 **"Just to be on the safe side, Pop, I think you should schedule a doctor's appointment for Stanley." Henry said.**

 **"Yes, Pop, think of poor sleepless Alan." Anne said, hugging Alan around his shoulders.**

 **"Too tight, Cheetah, too tight! Please release me!" Alan said to Anne, he was breathless.**

 **"Okay, I'll think about taking Stanley to see a doctor." Charlie said to Anne.**

 **Later on that night, Alan was still tossing and turning because he was** _ **still**_ **hearing Stanley's snoring.**

 **Alan then checked the time on his clock on his nightstand, "One o'clock in the morning! Come on, Stanley!" he groaned irritably.**


	18. Wanting Some News Part 3

**Wanting Some News Part 3**

 **The next morning at breakfast in the dining room, everyone but Alan was looking well rested.**

 **Alan on the other hand, was yawning and rubbing his eyes in a tired manner.**

 **"Rough night, Alan?" Henry asked.**

 **Alan just stared into his small bowl of four berry Greek yogurt.**

 **"Alan?" Flip called loudly.**

 **"Not so loud, Flip! My head feels like it's going to explode!" Alan exclaimed in pain.**

 **"You are just tired, Alan." Henry said.**

 **"You can say that again, Henry," Alan agreed with a slight yawn. "I have a headache the size of Russia!"**

 **Suzie, Anne, Nancy, and Mimi all got up from the table and group hugged Alan to help him feel better.**

 **"Poor Alan, Stanley must've kept you up again last night." Suzie said.**

 **"Yes he did, Suzie." Alan answered, stifling a yawn.**

 **"How did I keep you up all night, Alan?" Stanley asked.**

 **"Stanley," Henry said. "it was** _ **you**_ **and your snoring that kept Alan up all night!"**

 **"Sorry about that, Alan, and Pop, I don't think I need to see a doctor." Stanley said.**

 **Rosa looked across the dining room at Stanley.**

 **"Stanley, you're going to the doctor while Alan catches up on his rest to get his headache down and while James and everyone else is at school, do I make myself clear?" Rosa asked firmly.**

 **Stanley hung his head low, "Crystal clear, Rosa." he sighed.**

 **The girls all released Alan from their embrace.**

 **James came up from his bedroom with his backpack strapped onto his back.**

 **"We should be off to school, Mates." James said.**

 **During the after lunch recess break, Henry, James, Jasmine, Liana, Alexa, Anne, Prince Hareem, Suzie, Tom, Layla, Nancy, Dean, Mimi, and Scooter were all making signs to keep people out of the garden until they got it cleaned up.**

 **That afternoon back at the Chan estate, Alan was feeling much better, however, Stanley was a bit irritated with Alan.**

 **"Nice going, Alan!" Stanley snapped.**

 **"What did I do?" Alan asked Stanley.**

 **"Because of what the doctor found, a sinus infection in me, I now have to take nasal spray every night at bedtime!" Stanley snapped at Alan.**

 **Upstairs, Scooter quickly passed by Anne's bedroom where Anne was busily finishing her math homework.**

 **"Hi, Anne." Scooter said.**

 **"Hi, Scooter." Anne said, not taking her eyes off her homework.**


	19. A Break In The Case

**A Break In The Case**

 **"Where are we on the birthday countdown?" Scooter asked Anne.**

 **"Four days, Scooter." Anne answered.**

 **"Wham, bam, we're in a big jam!" Scooter exclaimed.**

 **"What's the matter, Scooter?" Anne asked, putting her math homework in her homework sheet folder.**

 **"It's nothing, Anne," Scooter said. "don't worry about it, okay?"**

 **"Okay." Anne sighed, she was disappointed.**

 **In the downstairs auditorium, Alan was cleaning his oboe when Mimi walked in.**

 **"Where are we on the birthday countdown?" Mimi asked Alan.**

 **"Four days, Mimi." Alan answered.**

 **"Wham, bam, we're in a big jam!" Mimi exclaimed.**

 **"What's the matter, Mimi?" Alan asked, wiping the mouthpiece of his oboe.**

 **"It's nothing, Alan," Mimi said. "don't worry about it, okay?"**

 **"Okay." Alan sighed, he was disappointed.**

 **"Mimi, are you there?" Scooter asked over his Chan com.**

 **"I'm in the study with Pop and our brothers and sisters, except Anne and Alan," Mimi said. "Pop got a good lead in the case... and Henry wants to discuss something with us."**

 **"I will be right over." Scooter said.**

 **When Scooter went into the study, he found the rest of his family talking about the case.**

 **"So, pop," Stanley said. "give us the poop."**

 **"Well, I got a lead in the case," Charlie said to Stanley. "it appears that someone was looking to shred invoices, and apparently... they found what they were looking for."**

 **"Now we don't know the hauler's name," Flip sighed. "wham, bam, we're in a jam!"**

 **"Don't worry, Flip," Tom said. "like Pop always tells us, justice will triumph."**

 **"You're right, Tom." Flip said.**

 **Alan came into the study from the auditorium.**

 **"Good night, everyone," Alan said. "Annie and I are turning in now."**

 **"Stanley?" Charlie asked his son.**

 **"Alan, I'll take my nasal spray just before** _ **I**_ **go to bed," Stanley promised, saluting his right hand while warming his left hand in his pants pocket. "so that you won't hear my snoring."**


	20. Tom And Layla's New Lead

**Tom And Layla's New Lead**

 **"Good job, Stanley." Alan said, stretching his arms toward the ceiling.**

 **At his bedtime, Stanley did as he had promised Alan and took his sinus medication.**

 **The next day was Friday, May 8th, 1981, as classes let out for the week.**

 **Alexa Goldstein, Trudy's older sister and Henry's girlfriend came up to him.**

 **"So, Henry, since we can't go into the garden right now," Alexa said. "would you like to go down to the river with me to skip some stones?"**

 **"I'm sorry, I can't," Henry said to Alexa. "I have to help my father close a case."**

 **"Oh, okay," Alexa said. "maybe some other time then."**

 **A few hours later, Tom was walking Layla home, when Layla picked something up off the ground.**

 **"What's this?" Layla asked.**

 **"What have you located, Layla?" Tom asked.**

 **Layla read the slip of paper, "It's one of the invoices! Mr. Jacob Goldstein didn't want to pay for hauling away the dry cleaner's used tetrachloroethylene... so he dumped the barrels into our garden illegally!" she deduced.**

 **"I had better contact my father and stepmother and tell them what we have found." Tom said to Layla.**


	21. A Culprit Recognized

**A Culprit Recognized**

 **"Good plan, Tom." Layla said.**

 **Back at the mansion, Charlie immediately got a telephone call on his end.**

 **"Hello?" Charlie asked.**

 **"Hello, Pop, this is Tom," Tom said. "I would just like you to know what Layla and I have found."**

 **"So, what have the two of you found?" Charlie asked Tom.**

 **"Well, Mr. Chan," Layla answered just before Tom even got the chance to speak. "that Mr. Solomon Goldstein's brother, Alexa and Trudy's uncle, Mr. Jacob Goldstein didn't want to pay for hauling away the dry cleaner's used tetrachloroethylene... so he dumped the barrels into our garden illegally!"**

 **"I see," Charlie said. "Tom, get in touch with the rest of your brothers and sisters, I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss out on the grand finale."**

 **"Yes, sir!" Tom exclaimed, signing off with his father ending the call.**


	22. A Culprit Caught! Birthday Plans

**A Culprit Caught! Birthday Plans**

 **Tom contacted Henry who was with Stanley at the movies.**

 **Henry and Stanley contacted Suzie who was with Anne and Alan shopping for groceries, when her Chan com went off.**

 **"Talk to me." Suzie said.**

 **"Suzie, it's Henry," Henry whispered. "Stanley and I will meet you, Alan, Anne, and Pop in town where Tom and Layla are."**

 **"Sounds good, Henry." Suzie said.**

 **"Pass the word along to Flip." Henry told Suzie.**

 **"Sounds good, Henry," Suzie said. "what is Flip doing now?"**

 **"All of the youngest kids are in the Winston Prep Academy gym, Mimi, Nancy, and Scooter are watching Flip climb up the rope climb as part of his fitness test."**

 **"I see." Suzie said.**

 **After the youngest children were called, everyone joined Tom and Layla at their location.**

 **Alexa recognized the man, "Uncle Jacob! Why did you poison our community garden?" she asked.**

 **"There wasn't even a garden there when I did it, I'm so sorry, Alexa." Jacob said.**

 **"Anne, Alan," Charlie asked. "what is it that you would like for your birthday?"**

 **"To see this guy put away for good, but before he is," Alan requested. "he should really get those perc barrels out of our garden!"**

 **"Oh, I will," Jacob said. "I promise!"**

 **"And, when it comes to our birthday party," Anne added. "a picnic in the community garden once it's cleaned up."**

 **The next morning was Saturday May 9th as the Chan family and Layla stood outside the garden gate watching on as Jacob continued to get the barrels out of the garden.**

 **"Hey, Uncle Jake, what about your sentence?" Trudy asked.**

 **"This is my punishment, Trudy," Jacob said truthfully. "one week of community service."**

 **"One week of community service," Flip groaned, he was really disappointed because he wanted to see Jacob go to prison. "oh man!"**


	23. Birthday Gift Shopping

**Birthday Gift Shopping**

 **Henry checked his watch, "Wham, bam, I'm in a jam!" he cried out.**

 **"What's wrong, Henry?" Anne asked.**

 **"I have to meet Alexa at the library, Annie, I'm already late!" Henry answered.**

 **The next day was Sunday, May 10th, 1981 as the twelve members of the Chan family went to the department store to shop for gifts for Alan and Anne's birthday the following day at the now cleaned up community garden after school let out.**

 **Everyone went off in different directions.**

 **At the end of the shopping trip, everyone had their purchases in hand as they went back home to wrap them.**

 **Alan was in his basement workshop wrapping the new two toned shirt he picked out for Anne.**

 **In all other parts of the mansion, birthday picnic preparations were being made left and right.**

 **Until at long last, it was bedtime and everyone was tired.**


	24. The Birthday Party

**The Birthday Party**

 **The next day was the birthday party and picnic at the now cleaned up Sacramento Community Garden as now 17-year-old Alan and Anne ate their breakfast excitedly.**

 **"Whoa! Slow down you two," Suzie chided Alan and Anne. "you'll get a stomach ache if you eat that fast!"**

 **"Sorry, Suzie." Anne said.**

 **"Yeah, sorry Suzie." Alan added.**

 **While in the garden, Anne was picking strawberries for Elizabeth.**

 **When it came time for birthday fun, everyone had an enjoyable time.**

 **Anne and Alan each got twelve presents, but their favorite presents of all were the new mountain bikes they had received from Henry.**


End file.
